


【云赫】撩拨❸ 公廁play

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc警告 ⚠️⚠️只是脑洞 ⚠️⚠️请勿上升真人⚠️嗯…我又来开🚙了…强烈建议要先看第一篇虽然也是可以直接看啦 就极度pwp嘛 🙄
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658140
Kudos: 5





	【云赫】撩拨❸ 公廁play

李赫宰慵懒的靠在前座的椅背上喘息  
整个腰背悬空  
依靠着金钟云的搂抱 才不至于滑落下去  
精壮的腹肌上 一抹抹白浊  
有自己的 也有金钟云的  
金钟云伸手沾了一圈  
递到他嘴边  
李赫宰乖巧的伸舌 舔得干干净净

"小馋猫饱了吗？"

"嗯……"  
懒懒的嘟囔着  
两人抱在一起  
享受久违的亲密时刻

金钟云缓缓坐直身体  
拿起李赫宰不知何时脱掉的衬衫  
慢条斯理的帮他穿上  
外头再套上自己的夹克  
盖住早已扣不上的衬衫 以及里头的大片春光

李赫宰舒服地享受金钟云的伺候  
只是在准备伸腿穿裤子时 停顿了一下  
"内裤？"

金钟云斜睨着眼看着他  
"你都射成这样了… 还穿？"

看了眼黏答答的小内内  
果断放弃  
反正要回家了

金钟云整理完自己的衣着后  
"赫宰走吧 ～"

"？？？去哪？"

"买东西呀 刚好在超市  
你那些拉面和草莓牛奶 都没啰～"

"穿这样去？"

金钟云打量了下李赫宰 上下确认了一遍  
"嗯…确实是不能就这样出去…"

拿起口罩戴到李赫宰脸上  
"你这红肿的嘴唇 一看就是刚被滋润过…"

李赫宰翻了个白眼  
这不是重点吧  
看了眼自己的下半身

"没事～ 在裤子里头又看不出来～"  
说完就把李赫宰拉下车了

半夜无人的超市  
正好适合两人甜蜜的约会  
提着满满一大袋东西  
正要回车上时  
被金钟云一把拉到了男厕里

"哥？你又干嘛呀？"  
李赫宰笑的像偷腥的小猫

"当然是实现你的第二个黄色废料啰"

伸手捏了下小赫宰  
"就是不晓得 我们赫宰还有精神吗？"

李赫宰挑衅的环住金钟云的脖子  
"我才担心哥没有体力呢～"

眼里的慾望  
化成紧贴的躯体和纠缠的唇舌  
在狭小的空间里 难分难舍的抵死缠绵

吻到双方都喘不过气后  
金钟云让李赫宰转过身  
扯下他的裤子  
一手挑逗着小赫宰  
一手伸到他的嘴边

"舔湿点 不然待会儿会痛～"

李赫宰含住金钟云的手指  
像吃冰棍一样  
不断伸舌轻舔  
再大口含住 由下吸吮上来  
连指缝也不放过

金钟云将舔的湿亮的手指  
探进李赫宰的小穴里头 慢慢抠弄抽插  
慢条斯理的扩张 引起李赫宰的不满  
扭着屁股 示意金钟云快点

"着急了？"

"哥～ 给我～  
快点…别磨磨蹭蹭…难受～～～"

"扶好 屁股撅高点～"

掰开白嫩的臀瓣 金钟云将自己送进去  
在紧致的温热当中 下身不停的顶撞  
手也没闲着  
探向外套里头  
搓揉着那两颗令他爱不释手的粉嫩蓓蕾  
舔着李赫宰的后耳  
两人忘情的缠绵着  
直到金钟云突然停下动作

李赫宰迷茫的回头  
"哥…？"

"嘘！"  
金钟云对李赫宰比了个噤声的手势  
然后就听到逐渐接近的脚步及讲话声

声音越来越大  
伴随着开门声  
在他们隔壁间停下

李赫宰紧张的不敢发出声音  
全身紧绷着 连带后穴也一并绞紧  
金钟云捏了下李赫宰的屁股  
换来怀中人一记恶狠狠的瞪眼  
可惜眼角那抹红 和隐忍的表情  
让这看起来 就象是傲娇的小猫在讨摸  
金钟云安抚的轻吻李赫宰的发旋  
示意他放松些

隔壁的人 进到厕所后  
讲话声仍旧继续  
不停的跟着手机另一头的人聊着天

李赫宰满心祈祷那人赶快走吧  
就这么不上不下卡在这  
难受得很  
金钟云还不时在他里头蹭来蹭去  
搞得他烦燥又紧张

"不讲了 我要瞇一下  
趁现在没甚么人 躲到厕所放松呢～  
等会店长来了 又没得休息了…"

终于 隔壁话捞挂了电话  
但居然要在厕所里休息  
李赫宰简直绝望  
努力忍着被磨到想不顾一切放纵的欲望  
正想叫身后的人抽出  
两人快点回车上继续  
谁知金钟云突然来了一记深顶  
让他忍不住发出闷哼

突如其来的声音  
让隔壁瞇眼小憩的人吓了一跳  
试探的问一下

"兄弟？……有人？"

金钟云再用力顶了一下  
"嗯～"

"吓我一跳！ 怎么那么久都没出声呢～  
害我以为是不是撞鬼了！！"

金钟云又连着继续抽送  
"嗯………啊………"  
李赫宰死命压着声音  
但还是忍不住跑出几个音节

"……兄弟………你………便秘呀？"

李赫宰闷闷的回了句  
"……嗯………"

"哎呀…这便秘最难受了…  
我之前也有阵子这样  
医生说是工作压力太大  
欸～你说这人生怎么这么辛苦呢  
工作难受就算了 还影响身体  
真是…"

"那个…"  
深怕隔壁话捞又要开始讲话  
李赫宰连忙打断

"我…已经…连着几天没那个…了…  
我怕…等一下……要不…你…你先离开…"

在金钟云不断磨蹭自己敏感点的情况下  
李赫宰一边顶着金钟云调笑的目光  
一边艰难的讲完这句话

"呃…也是…  
我之前好不容易通了  
那味可大了  
荤得我自己都受不了～"

李赫宰觉得这人再讲下去  
他真的要被逼疯了

"那…兄弟你加油… 我就出去啦～  
欸…想偷懒 还真不是时候……"

听着唠叨的声音越走越远  
李赫宰悬着的心 才慢慢落下  
紧绷的身体跟着放松  
随之而来的 就是金钟云大力的撞击

"嗯～～～啊～～～～～  
哥…哥……慢点…慢点……哥～～～"

"我们赫宰真不愧是sense精呢  
刚刚应对的真好～"

金钟云吻了下李赫宰的脸颊  
然后伸手到正一张一合  
贪婪地吞吐着自己性器的穴口 轻轻抚摸

"赫宰这里… 才不是好几天没那个吧…"

想到刚刚情急之下讲的话  
李赫宰忍不住红了脸

"赫宰的的小穴…  
是好几天 欠大家夥捅进去才对吧～～  
嗯～？"

随着疑问声响起  
金钟云不断整根抽出 再放肆的猛烈撞击

"啊～～～～～～～  
呀……金…钟云…你…你不要太过分～～"

平时再怎么大胆 也只是两人之间的事情  
了不起队友知道一些  
第一次  
有陌生人的介入  
李赫宰难得的害羞起来  
既紧张又羞愧  
也许 还带有一点点的兴奋……

啪！  
响亮的巴掌打在白皙的屁股上  
"叫哥～ 被人吓到 连礼貌都不会了吗～"

"啊……啊……嗯………哥……  
呜…………  
我们…回车上好不好……"

李赫宰放软态度  
刚刚的插曲  
还是让他隐隐有点不安

"怕什么 那人又不会冲进来"  
金钟云觉得有点好笑

"可是……可是……"

"放心～看不到的  
赫宰乖～不会被发现的… 别怕…"

看着怀中的人渐渐冷静下来  
金钟云开始继续进攻

将李赫宰翻过身 让他能抱住自己  
温柔的吻向粉嫩肉嘟的双唇  
舌头追逐着 一起共舞沉沦  
一手揉捏紧致的腰身  
一手抬着李赫宰的大腿  
猛烈的侵佔

李赫宰被撞得几乎站不住  
反击似的 用力夹了一下  
但换来的 只是更加疯狂的抽插  
每一下都深深捅进最深处  
囊袋拍打屁股的声音  
以及剧烈抽插的水声  
在狭小的空间里 不断回荡

李赫宰被这波攻势撞得 已经忘记身在何处  
只想大声的呻吟出来  
金钟云眼疾手快的  
把衣服塞进李赫宰的嘴里

"忍着点 不是怕被发现吗～"

李赫宰死命的咬着自己的衣服  
承受着一波又一波的侵袭  
性器夹在两人之间 不停的被磨蹭着  
随着抽插的加速 快感也在不断积累  
加上后穴里凶猛的撞击  
终于 在接近临界点时 李赫宰发泄了出来  
金钟云也趁着这股劲  
加速抽插后 射在李赫宰里头

。  
。  
。  
。  
。

晕晕乎乎下  
李赫宰感觉自己的后穴被塞入了甚么东西

"夹好…  
刚好堵着 别流出来唷～"

。  
。  
。

<待续……？>

**Author's Note:**

> 话说1.  
> 有人也有溜到厕所偷懒的经验吗～  
> 我举手自首 😂
> 
> 话说2.  
> 李赫宰隔海撩拨的小黄文  
> 到底有几篇呢……
> 
> 喜欢的话 帮我留个言唷  
> 或回到lofter也行～


End file.
